fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kastenin Synqua
Kastenin is a Warden of the Pannett Town Defence and is part of the wall defence, keeping dangerous creatures out of and away from the town. He uses he uses the Requip magic. When he was younger, he was an independent, travelling mage, accepting jobs to keep himself going, but never staying in one place for too long. Now, he is married to Cecilia Ferius and has two daughters; Amillia and (In Progress) Appearance Kastenin has white skin, short, black hair and light Brown eyes. He is 5 feet 10 inches tall and weighs 11 stone and 5 pounds. Kastenin's casual wear consists of a smart, black jacket with a white, buttoned shirt underneath and a black tie. He wears smart black trousers and shoes with white socks. When, Kastenin was an independent travelling mage, he wore red and black robes, a red headband and a black shoulder cape. Personality Kastenin, as a young man, was reclusive and preferred to do things by himself, he didn't know many people and those he did know, he didn't know for long due to his constant travelling across Earthland. His personality changed when he travalled to Genosha and met Cecilia Ferius and settled down in Pannett Town with her. He became much more social and helpful, although he retained his serious nature, only acting frivolous with his daughters. After the disappearance of his younger daughter, Kastenin relapsed back into his old, reclusive and anti-social personality for a while, before slowly coming to terms with what happened and began to improve, once again. He then began to train his older daughter, at her request, to become a mage. Background Kastenin, as a child, grew up in Fiore. As a teenager he didn't have any friends, and preferred to spend his time learning and training as a mage than socialising. When he was 16, he left Fiore with his knowledge and skill to travel Earthland as an independent mage, he traveled to all of the countries, nearly twice, taking jobs along the way to earn money. His travelling ceased when he found his way to Genosha, he planned to take jobs in Utopia, earn some money and leave, however, it was on a certain job, that took him to Pannett Town, that he met Cecilia Ferius, who he fell in love with. He decided to stay and live with her, soon they became married and had two daughters; Amillia and (In Progress) One fateful night, when (In Progress) was eight years old, she mysteriously disappeared from the town. Kastenin spent the days and nights of 7 months searching for her, after searching most of Heiwa no Ji and parts of the surrounding areas, he decided that she was either killed by the forest creatures, or had been kidnapped. He knew that it was unlikely that she would have left the town on her own, so he confirmed the latter, praying that she was still alive. After hearing that Amillia wanted to become a mage and search Earthland for her lost sister, Kastenin took his skill and knowledge and trained his daughter to fulfil her wish. He trained her in creating her own style of magic and passed on his pole-arm techniques with a combat staff that he gave her. After he deemed her ready, they both travelled out of Genosha and headed for Earthland. Magic, Abilities and Equipment *'Magic:' :: Requip: Kastenin uses the Requip magic, allowing him to store and retrieve his weapons from a pocket dimension nearly instantaneously, allowing for an arsenal of weapons to be carried and used without having to carry them all at once. Kastenin has a strange style of fighting when using Requip he uses unorthodox combinations of weapons for unexpected and unpredictable attacks. ::: Relentless Unknown: The user performs a constant, relentless attack on the target, rapidly switching weapons to leave the target unable to predict the movements of the attacker, this allows for many different attacks all over the target over a short time. Because of the constant Requipping, this spell uses a lot of magical power. ::: Small Blades of Fury: The user requips small, bladed weapons, like knives, kama and tanto, for blindingly fast attacks. This attack is dependant of the speed of the user, the faster and more agile, the more deadly the attacks. ::: Arm of War: The user requips a pole-arm and a tomahawk, the pole-arm is used for long melee attacks and defence, while the tomahawk is used for close range attacks or is thrown at the target to distract them while the pole-arm is then lunged at the target. ::: The Wall: The user requips two shields, one on each arm, to block an incoming attack with great efficiency. :: Archive: Kastenin acquired Archive at a young age to aid the progression of his learning and training. It was especially useful when he left Fiore to travel the world as he could research the places he would be going to much faster than other methods. *'Abilities:' :: Master of Weaponry: Throughout his life, Kastenin has trained with and mastered many different kinds of weapons. His skill covers melee weapons, like sword, staves and hammers and ranged weapons, like bows and spears. Not only does he have a proficient skill in most types of weaponry, his requip magic allows him to use any one of them during battle. His most impressive skill when it comes to weaponry is combining different weapons attacks, using Requip, to create interesting and unexpected combinations. :: High Intelligence: Due to Kastenin's decisions as a young man to prioritise learning and training over everything else, he has acquired an impressive amount of knowledge. *'Equipment:' Quotes None, yet Trivia *None, yet